Azgore
"I'm sorry, young lady... I feel so broken. I lost my wife and my son... H-have you seen my wife?" - Azgore when apologizing to Frisk. Description Azgore is the patriarch of the Royal Family, after his parents and Toriel's decided to promote him to the King. Apparently, described by his ignorant and cruel actions he did to the population of the Underground and it is confirmed that he became corrupted for power after Asriel's death. He is also the one who expanded the underground, making Iceland one of its expansions, the one who was responsible of the creation of the gangs. Filled with depression and no hope, for many years he tried to recover from the loss of his wife and his son. Childhood Azgore had happy parents, that always cared for him no matter what. He lived with his sister Mayah and with Toriel's family as well, in the Ruins. There isn't much to reveal about his childhood, because he lived as a happy child and lived in a time with no conflicts with humans. It was peace. When Azgore got promoted by his parents and Toriel's to be the King, he left the Ruins with Toriel and their siblings to build and live a Castle at the top of the mountain of Iceland. He never visited his parents again since he left. Relationship with Toriel He is the husband of Toriel. They met each other when they were kids, used to play "Catch-the-Snails" a lot. During his teenage years, he started having love feelings for her. When Toriel knew about it, she claims she felt the same way the whole time. When they grew to their 20's, they married. At their 30's, they had a child: Asriel Dreemurr. He always loved and cared for Toriel. The day when she left the Castle and went missing, he became horribly depressed, he missed her so much. This can be proven by his attempts at making ice cream pie. Loot dropped upon death: * Azgore's Crown: +1 Charisma and +1 Strength * Azgore's Blade, multiplying the Frisk's current melee damage by x6. * "I'm Sorry" note. * 2 Tasty ice cream cake slices. Royal Guard Role Azgore is the king of the Royal Guard, he is the one in charge of all the laws and of all the system, since Toriel's escape. It seems like he doesn't feed his soldiers well, this can be proven by their skinny stomach and lack of visible muscles. The soldiers are still powerful, which is ironic. Rumors about Himself The majority of the population dislikes him, because of his actions he did in the past. They think that he is manipulating their life, exploiting them. An example: during the War, he forced his population whom starve to donate food to his troops. Some more facts are told, but unfortunately it isn't very effective to convince all the citizens to agree that their King is evil. Some monsters are extremely confused and do not know who they should believe. Azgore made rumors become illegal as well, because he thinks it is a way to disrespect him. If a person makes rumors about him, they would be sent in prison. If it happens again, the person would be executed in public. The Gang Problems The Creation of Defense Groups Azgore created groups of maximum 5 people to help defend different parts in Snowdin City from the human threat during the War. All the strong ones and the warriors had to go to the surface to fight against the humans, and there was no one to protect the innocent people. It was few years after the population begged for Azgore's help when he created the gangs. He forced "strong-looking" monsters to join the defense groups, ignoring their fear to die. "You were Played, not Paid" 8 months after the creation, all groups now known as gangs turned against Azgore's back because he never paid them in exchange of their protection, he never sent the wounded to the Hospital and he never cared about the ones who died. All groups realized about it, after the gang Silent Death (the first ones who realized about it) wrote everything on a newspaper. Gaster was already in their gang, and contributed to the newspaper article. Since then, most of the population including the groups started to hate the King. Azgore fired Gaster from his scientist job, because of the disrespect he committed towards the Royal Guard. Some even started to burn the King's portrait from the newspapers. After "You were Played, not Paid" Writing newspapers articles became illegal, and this applied to all the population of the underground. Only the Royal Guards were allowed to type articles, filled with "How good Azgore is". The aftermath of this new event made many people become confused about who is right: the gangs or the King? However, the majority of the population is against Azgore, giving him a horrible reputation. Few days after the newspaper law changes, the Royal Guard tried to assault and exterminate all gangs, but it resulted in a failure, because many gangs made alliance and had stronger statistics... And stronger weapons. The surviving groups destroyed their alliance and became solitary Gangs (gangs that won't make allies anymore). Their main purpose is show that they are more powerful than Azgore and to show that they can't be played anymore. They show their hatred by ignoring the laws. Unfortunately, the situation got out of control. Gangs started to kill each other to gain more power. When a gang needs more members, they would harass and bully anyone, until their victims give up and join them. Most of their victims end up liking their new gang, because they believe that their new gangster friends are telling them the truth: King Azgore IS corrupted and isn't who people think he is. After Sans's "Truth" Article Azgore still doesn't acknowledge that his wife is locked in the Ruins. Since the "You were Played, not Paid" event, he made journals become illegal, in case the journalists use journals as a way to disrespect him. Sans illegally published a newspaper article about Gaster's cruel experiments, to disrespect his father. The journal also included Toriel's suffering in his labs. Almost the entire population knew about the monster hiding the Ruins: Post-Subject Toriel. When the guards of the Royal Guard knew about it, they immediately burned all the newspapers, to prevent Azgore's depression become worse. He still never read the article, and never knew his wife's status. Notes * All the items collected from Azgore's corpse will be in Frisk's item list temporarily if doing the Pacifist or the Neutral route. After the battle with Alpha Omega Flowey, the items looted will no longer be in the player's inventory after walking through the Exit Arch. * Equipping Toriel's crown when interacting with Azgore results him to claim that you killed his wife, making him instantly hostile.